


Shark Week

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Haruka is mentioned, Periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Haruka is on her period and STARISH debates how they should help her.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Shark Week

**Author's Note:**

> I know some guys refer to a girl's time of the month as shark week and I always find that funny. I feel like STARISH as a collective would be hopeless on how to deal with something like this.
> 
> Made on 02/06/2020.

A meeting that was supposed to be talking about their new song was quickly rebranded on ways to make Haruka feel better.

She had sent out a message in the STARISH group chat saying that she wasn’t feeling too well and had to postpone her appearance at the meeting. Since the idol group received lots of notice, they decided to convene anyways in the booked meeting room to brainstorm ways to cheer her up. 

“What did you say again?” Cecil was trying to make sense of the situation. Apparently, Haruka had mentioned to Otoya what was wrong but it didn’t make any sense to the prince. “She was bitten by a shark?”

“No, no,” Otoya laughed nervously, waving his hands in the air palms out, “I said that it’s, uhh, you know. That time. Shark week.”

Cecil didn’t understand. “Ah, I see.” He spoke so regardless. This must be some sort of new slang term. He would ask Reiji for it later. “And she isn’t well? What’s wrong?”

That got Otoya stumped so he turned to the other members to get an answer. Out of all of them, his gaze landed on Ren. He was the ladies man of the group so turning to him when the behaviour of girls was needed was a natural reaction for Otoya.

Ren was able to sense the prompting from the redhead. “It’s different for all the ladies but it seems this is a bad month for our lady.” He brought one of his hands under his skin, thinking about what to do. “It’s better that she’s resting and taking time for herself.”

“But what actually happens? Like…” This came from Syo, across the table. He bounced in his chair. “I’ve heard horror stories. You think it’s really that bad?” Out of all the people seated at the table, there was one who had a sister so Syo singled him out. “Hijirikawa, you have a sister, right?”

Being dragged into the conversation and already not liking where it was going, Masato straightened. “I, Mai isn’t, we don’t discuss… That.” Given that Masato was living away from home and that his sister was still young, he had zero knowledge on such womanly matters. He made a mental note to call home later.

Syo nodded, somewhat disappointed. “Well, I’ve heard that some—” 

“It’s her business. We shouldn’t get involved.” Tokiya cut the short blond off. He’s had his arms crossed the entire time. Masato was nodding along. “We know too much already.” He looked mildly uncomfortable at discussing their composer’s personal life.

That was when Natsuki chimed in. “But if she’s in pain, can’t we do something about it?” This blond was all about comfort. “I could give her some of my plushies and bake her some cookies. I bet that would help.”

Ren snapped his fingers. “That’s the right idea. The ladies never turn down chocolate. It may be better in its raw form for her but I wouldn’t turn down any cookies.” Grinning happily, Natsuki was pleased to hear that he would be able to bake cookies and contribute to making Haruka feel better.

“What else can we do…?” Letting the question float, Cecil bit his lip. “What if one of us offers to stay with her? Would that help?” He had always been one for personal contact as a form of comfort.

There was a moment of pause. Staying with her, if she allowed it of course, would offer a chance of intimate bonding, as well as showing off how supportive they could be. It would make a man look good and shouldn’t be passed up.

Everyone leapt to their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Syo be channelling that Ron Weasley energy. This may or not be the entire reason I wrote the story.


End file.
